dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ness csr
Quest images Hey Ness csr, you are doing a nice job with the quest editing! Feel free to participate here http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:DAI_quests_-_images_guidelines%3F?t=20150112234337 in a little discussion about images in quest articles. All the best, Kewpies (talk) 11:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Quests (Inquisition) page I added in each of the blank spots. This removes the gaps from being displayed publicly so other editors don't "try to fix it" like I did earlier. If you meant for the gaps to display on the page (during W.I.P editing), then just go in and create a gap below the placeholder comments. That way people will still notice the placeholder even if they try to "fix" the gaps. Did I explain that ok? Or maybe I'm embarrassing myself right now if I totally read your message wrong to begin with lol --N00bKing (talk) 12:44, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok just re-read it and not sure what to recommend about the emphasis thing. If I come up with any ideas, I'll add to the talk page.--N00bKing (talk) 12:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Editing War Table table rows Hi, See you are part of the War table "resturcturing" team. I wanted to add a warning in the rewards column for one of the missions. More precicely, "Negotiate a deal for weapon plans". In that mission you can get either a masterwork shield or the Anderfels cleaver. That shield is missable (it seems), while the cleaver can be gotten on another mission, so there is no reason to forfeit the shield for the cleaver. However, I have not found out how to edit a table row, as I cannot find them in the source. Any help? I know you have worked hard to keep the table tidy, so was just considering something short like "Note! can be gotten from " :As per Mostlyautumn's comments on the war table talk page, this really isn't an update for that page but I've added a note to Negotiate a Deal for Weapon Plans and updated the acquisition for the Anderfels Cleaver Schematic. Hopefully that helps! -- Ness csr (talk) 21:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Amulet of Power page Sorry, looks like we had an edit conflict. I basically tried to copy-paste the original information and then excise the rest, seems you tried to do the same. I'm wondering which of the sections to keep. 22:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Just came back to the game after a bit and didn't know about the changes. At least we can look at the page now and see what's what! Ness csr (talk) 22:19, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your contributions Hey, great work cleaning up the articles lately. We really appreciate the contributions! - 06:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I really appreciate that. Had never edited a wiki until this game came out & now it's almost an obsession! I probably need to cut back Ness csr (talk) 08:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ocularum image Hey, Ness csr! Can you tell me if this image you uploaded awhile back is the correct banner for all the "Shards in the..." collection quests? I'm seeing that almost all of those pages, such as Shards in the Oasis have missing images tags on them, but I want to make sure this is the correct image to use before updating all the pages. Thanks! -- 04:59, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Kelcat. Yes, I'm almost certain that's the standard journal image for those quests (haven't played for a while). I have a feeling it was discussed and it was preferred that the image in the quest transformer be a bit more interesting—like a screenshot of one of the actual oculara in that particular zone? Don't quote me on that though. The image you linked is certainly a viable option. Ness csr (talk) 10:05, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks. That discussion sounds familiar, but I don't recall the outcome. I'll add the quest banner for now and any location-specific could be put in the article body. -- 23:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC)